


lovely - Danganronpa headcanons/imagines

by AriaManiac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romantic Gestures, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaManiac/pseuds/AriaManiac
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 106





	1. request information

Hello Everyone! 

This is my first ever x reader work and I wanted to give it a try!

Here are some rules as well as tagging that I'd like to go over 

**Rules:**

\- Requests can be NSFW or SFW

\- Requests can be made on any chapter

\- LGBTQ+ content is allowed and wanted!

\- Do not request any sort of non-con/piss/vomit/shit kinks 

\- Do not request anyone of the underage characters from UDG

\- That's all the rules! 

**Content Key:**

Y/N - Your name

L/N - Your last name

H/C - Your hair color

E/C - Eye color

S/C - Skin color

**Please Note:**

\- Some chapters will be race specific for POC who request it 

POC readers deserve to feel included in /readers :)! 

\- When you are requesting, please make sure to give what

sort of pronouns you wish to be used in the fic, otherwise

I will simply use they/them. 

\- When requesting NSFW that develops into sex

please also comment the genitalia as well as

the pronouns, otherwise they will be gender neutral 

\- Please note that I will not ship Tenko with a male reader.

I headcanon her as lesbian who will date NB readers as well !  
  
  
  



	2. UPDATE!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all betta pray for me pls <3

Update!!  
  
Hi y’all! I’m so sorry for the lack of updates! This past week has been SUPER crazy. My school cancelled my major so I had to apply and audition to a bunch of schools this week all while juggling studying for finals! 

I wanted to give you all and update and let you know that I AM indeed going to continue this. 

  
Here is a list of the requests that I will be working on first!

1: Tenko’s S/O comes out as nonbinary 

2: Submissive Shuichi headcanons with a femme nb S/O

3: Submisssive Kazuichi with dominant female S/O 

4: Gonta and Female S/O smut (winks at piinklatte)

5: Chubby Makoto with NB S/O

6: Gundham and Black female S/O smut

7: Teruteru with Transmale (female genitals) S/O smut

8: Dominant Shuichi with female S/O smut

9: NSFW Yasuhiro headcanons with transmale (female genitals) S/O

10: Nagito with a stoic S/O who flushes around him headcanons


	3. Tenko's S/O comes out as Nonbinary

You were currently pacing back and forth in your apartment, your heart thumping in your chest as you reimagined exactly what you were going to say for the twenty fifth time. Your lovely girlfriend would walk through the door, more than likely covered in sweat from her aikido practice- She’d probably complain about some guy that attempted to get her number, only for her to completely flip them onto their back for even _attempting_ to talk to her. Then she’d look at you with this love of adoration in her eyes, that is until you tell her something you’ve been attempting to understand and figure out for the longest time. Your girlfriend would look at you with a look of disgust and immediately her voice would rise in volume and she’d tell you to get out of the apartment, of the apartment that you rented _together_. 

Tears began to slip down your cheeks, leaving you feeling hollow as sobs bubbled up within your chest. You didn’t want to leave and you certainly didn’t want to lose Tenko. Though you tried to stop yourself from crying, you simply just couldn’t, the thought of losing a home and your lover being too much to bear. Even as the door clicked open, you still could not wipe away the flow of tears fast enough, you hiccups dying into soft whimpers as Tenko walked into the door- Her voice carries over to you, her voice animated as she begins describing what happened today; Already, everything was coming true from the scene you had thought up. Would Tenko truly leave you if you told her the truth? 

“You should have seen the look on this scum’s face when I flipped him on his ba- Huh? What’s wrong, Y/N?” Tenko questions as she leads you towards the couch, her arm wrapped around you as you leaned into her chest. Her hands rub your back as you continue to sob, your words escaping you before you could even get them out. 

“Did something happen today, Y/N? Did someone hurt you?” 

“Te- Tenko…..would you hate me if I-” You choke on your words, throat burning as you try to get the last part of the sentence out. “If I wasn’t……female? If I was….Nonbinary?” 

The aikido ultimate freezes, her hand pausing mid rub as she remains silent, the only sound in the room being your sobs. You glance up to her through tearstained eyes, curious as to why her motions had stopped as well as her words. There was the softest hint of a smile on Tenko’s face, one that you’ve only seen a few times, mainly when she thought you weren’t looking in her direction while she watched you in return. 

“Nonbinary, huh?” She questions softly, her right hand gently taking your hand within her grasp, her pale thumb gently rubbing over the soft ridge of your knuckles. “You’re still amazing to me, Y/N, and I want to make _you_ happy, alright?” 

You give a soft nod in return to her response, the tears in your eyes slowing to a stop as you smile at your wonderful girlfriend. You weren’t sure what good deed you had done in your life for the universe to grant you an accepting and supportive partner such as Tenko, but you were grateful that you had her and her unshakable support. 

“Thank you, Tenko….I love you.” 

“I love you too, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get out at least one chapter before I was dragged to work again!  
> I'm so sorry for the lack of content since I've been super busy with work almost every day or volunteering at this one church.  
> I'm definitely going to try and continue publishing more chapters and getting more requests done, but it may be a bit slower than I want.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all in the next one!


	4. Submissive Shuichi with femme S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda made this more gender neutral than I wanted to but oh well! Gotta feed da enbys and he's

  * Easily flustered. The moment someone starts acting dominant towards him in any sort of manner, he’s a complete and utter gonner. You’ll even see a rather cute pink flush dust his cheeks if you flirt hard enough.   
  

  * He’s a virgin and only knows about some of the things he’s into from porn. At first, he was rather confused why he wasn’t getting off on any of the porn videos where the male was being dominant, but then one fateful click led him to watching a video of a fem dominating a male, their commanding voice and domineering attitude instantly shooting to his dick and giving him a hard on.   
  

  * Continuing on the virgin thing, if you’re one as well, then that’s perfect ! The two of you can work things out at a rather slow place, set guidelines, and even cross examine what kinks the two of you may share.   
  

  * If you aren’t a virgin, then that’s fine as well! If anything, that’s even more helpful! If you know just how to dominate someone, then you’ll be able to help this detective out with the tones of D/S relationships.   
  

  * Extremely sensitive nipples, any sort of soft brush from fingers, tongue, or clamps will have him hard in seconds. Suck his tiddies, man !!  
  

  * Though it may not seem like it, Shuichi is _certainly_ a size king. It’ll take him a few sessions to stretch himself out, but once he finally manages to garner control over his lower half, he’ll be able to take whatever length you may have.   
  

  * If you want to dom him while riding his dick? That’s easy too! Though, it will take some convincing to push Shuichi towards any sort of restricting of his limbs, and you will most definitely have to restrain his hands if you want full control. If you tease him too much, he’ll want to grab your hips and fuck up into you until he’s finished, so if you want to tease the little detective, make sure you grab his handcuffs and cuff him to the bed.   

  * Pull!!! His !!!! Hair!!! Shuichi has a thing for pain, though it is rather minor. Pulling the hair gets the masochistic job done.   
  

  * He loves petnames, but none of the overused ones. Call him something fun, sweet, and caring! Make it original, though!  

  * Wants to try some sort of public play, perhaps a vibrator in his ass while you're out eating dinner? But he's rather worried it would ruin his reputation. 




End file.
